Lord and Master
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: The Master has a chat with Jack that turns into something wicked, much to Jack’s disgust. SMUT. JackMaster, slight JackTish, slight JackTen. No flames please. R&R x


**Lord and Master**

**Summary: **The Master has a chat with Jack that turns into something wicked, much to Jack's disgust. Smut. Jack/Master, slight Jack/Tish, slight Jack/Ten.

**xxxxxxx**

Captain Jack Harkness fought against the bonds that kept him chained to the wall but it was no use. Jack knew there was no way of escaping. He sighed, finally ready to give up. The guards had left for the night and had put Francine, Tish and Clive Jones into their little unlocked cell a few feet away from Jack. They were all asleep. Jack looked down at the floor. He had been trapped here for so long, unable to help the Doctor in his time of need. Jack sighed. His legs ached from standing so long; his arms hurt from the current position they were in; he smelt quite bad as he hadn't been able to take a shower in so long; every part of his body ached. Suddenly a noise from in front of his caused him to look up. The elevator door opened and there stood the Master, wearing nothing apart from a black silk dressing gown.

"Captain," the Master acknowledged.

"Master," Jack replied in almost a whisper. The Master made a pleasurable noise.

"I love the way you say my name," he said. He moved forward and circled Jack like a hungry bird of prey that had just spotted its food. The Master reached out and touched Jack's face. Jack flinched but knew he couldn't move very far.

"Where's the Doctor?" Jack asked with anger in his voice. The Master stepped back a little from Jack and his hands went to his hips.

"The Doctor is a little busy at the moment. He can't really do anything for you. He's far too old," the Master said, pouting his lips. He sat down on a nearby chair and put his feet up on the table next to it. Jack looked away from the Master.

"So Captain. I hear you work for Torchwood. How does it make you feel to work for an organisation, the same organisation, in fact, where the Doctor lost Miss Rose Tyler?" the Master taunted. Jack's head snapped up at the mention of Rose.

"I work there in honour of the Doctor … I wouldn't have even considered it if I hadn't met the Doctor," Jack seethed. "And don't you fking dare talk about Rose. You didn't even know her." The Master sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Language, Captain. You kiss the Doctor with that mouth? Oh, sorry, I forgot. He doesn't feel the same about you as you do about him, does he?" the Master asked. Jack felt rage bubbling inside of him.

"Shut up," Jack said. But the Master continued.

"Looks like the Doctor isn't interested in the suave, dashing, handsome Captain Harkness. Looks like nineteen year old blondes will always be his thing," he said. Jack struggled against the chains.

"I said SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Tell me Jack. Would you not rather have a powerful Time Lord with you, instead of a powerless one such as the Doctor? I could give you a lot more then he could at the moment," he said, getting up and walking towards Jack slowly. Jack had a funny feeling about what was going to happen to him. The Master stepped in front of Jack. He touched his face with his fingertips in a soft caress before slamming his lips against Jack's. Jack let out a gasp, unsure of what to do. He just let the Master have his way with him. He kissed the Master back. The Master suddenly bit down on Jack's lip, causing him to moan in pain. Jack could taste blood.

"Tell me, Jack. Has the Doctor ever kissed you?" the Master asked.

"No," Jack answered. The Master pulled back from the kiss.

"No, what?" he asked.

"No, Master," he said. The Master grinned an evil grin. He moved forward again and ran his hand up Jack's shirt front and ripped it open, not even acknowledging the buttons flying in every direction. A drop of blood fell from the trail on Jack's chin onto his chest. The Master bent down to lick it off.

"You taste marvellous, Captain," he said, as he began to bite the skin on his chest, leaving bruises and bite marks. Jack winced in pain. Why him? Why did this have to happen to him? The Master moved his lips up to Jack's neck. He sucked on the skin, leaving his mark upon Jack, before biting hard into Jack's skin, drawing more blood which ran down Jack's neck and chest.

"Please stop," Jack begged. The Master laughed manically.

"Why would I stop? I'm having so much fun," he said, wiping the droplets of Jack's blood from round his mouth. "I haven't even got the good part yet." He motioned with his eyes down to Jack's crotch, where his visible arousal was straining against his trousers. Jack gasped as the pain in his neck worsened. The Master reached forward, his hands purposely touching Jack's crotch. He quickly undone his belt and ripped them from his trousers. Jack wanted to use his hands, either to strip the Master of his dressing gown and touch his body or to wrap his hands around the man's neck and strangle him to death. But his hands stayed firmly where they were. The Master moved as close to Jack as he could and he ripped open his trousers and lowering them. Jack felt his face burn up with anger as this happened to him. He struggled against the chains.

"Say my name," the Master commanded.

"Master," Jack whispered.

"I can't hear you," the Master snapped.

"Master," Jack repeated louder. He suddenly cried out as the Master dug his fingernails into the soft skin of his thighs. The Master moved round to Jack's back. He trailed his hands up under Jack's ripped shirt, and then back down again, nails dragging over flesh. Jack tried to deal with the pain. But he felt like the Master was inside his head, his mind. Jack felt the silky softness of the Master's dressing gown on the back of his naked legs.

"I must say Captain, you aren't half bad," the Master commented, his voice just as soft as his dressing gown.

"Whatever you are going to do to me, please get it over with," Jack pleaded. The Master laughed.

"As you wish, Captain," he said. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Jack's boxers and slid them down gently before standing back up. He undid his dressing gown. He wrapped his arms around Jack, biting his shoulder blade, his hardness pressing against Jack's arse. Jack moaned slightly but not in pleasure. The Master moved back slightly before pushing hard into Jack. Jack cried out in agony. It was so painful without lubrication. The Master thrust deep and hard, each thrust more painful than the previous one. The Master reached round and took hold of Jack's cock, running his nails down the hard shaft as he thrust into Jack. Jack's cries became whimpers and moans. He was scared. He couldn't deny it. Without his hands he felt useless.

"Master, please stop," he begged. But the Master didn't listen. He continued to thrust deeper and deeper, harder and harder, as if he wanted Jack to feel the pain of his suffering. The Master stroked Jack's cock faster, causing Jack to moan in the pain his whole body was in. His body felt like it was on fire. After a few more sharp and painful thrusts, the Master came deep inside Jack. Jack's orgasm came soon after with a few final strokes of the Master's hand. He came, hard, and fell limp against the chains that were holding him up. His whole body screamed out in protest. The Master pulled out of Jack quickly and tied up his dressing gown again. He walked round to see Jack. He smirked at the state Jack was in; bitten, bruised, bleeding, exhausted.

"It serves you right Captain, but I'm afraid I must leave you," he said. "Goodnight, Jack." He walked to the elevator with a satisfied smirk on his face. The elevator doors closed and the Master disappeared. Jack felt tears fall down his cheeks. He felt dirty. His clothes were all ripped and he felt disgusting. He also felt that he had betrayed the Doctor. Jack sighed. He heard a door opening and footsteps coming towards him but he didn't look up. Suddenly a soft hand touched his face. He opened his eyes and raised his head. He was looking at Tish Jones. He felt so relieved.

"Jack, are you alright?" she asked him. "I saw what happened. I awoke when I heard you cry out." Jack didn't know what to say. Tish noticed this. She also noticed the tears running down his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He rested his cheek on her head.

"Believe it or not, I was really scared," Jack told her. Tish smiled.

"We all get scared sometimes," she said, pulling back from their embrace. She looked at his injuries.

"I'm going to clean you up," she said. "I'll be right back." She disappeared for a few minutes. Jack moved his legs a little to find that they were as heavy as lead. He could barely move them. He knew he must look a state. Standing almost completely naked in the middle of the cells. Suddenly, Tish reappeared with a basin of water and some wash cloths. Tish wet one of the cloths and began to clean up his wounds. He had some particularly nasty ones like the fingernail gashes on his back. Tish winced at the look of them and cleaned them for Jack. Jack winced also.

"Thank you for this," he said. "I'm very grateful." Tish smiled at the Captain.

"I hated sitting there doing nothing while he was doing that to you, so it's the least I could do," she said.

**xxxxxxx**

Once Tish had cleaned him up, his trousers were mended the best they could be, the shirt was mended and his wounds cleaned and cared for, she stepped back.

"You ok now?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh, wait," Tish said, picking up the cloth again. She cleaned all the dirt to reveal a very handsome Captain underneath. Apart from his cut lip and his bitten neck, he looked good.

"Thank you, Tish," he said. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Tish kissed him back for a moment before pulling back. Her face flushed red and she smiled.

"We'll get out, don't worry," Jack said. "Martha will make sure."

**xxxxxxx**

It was all over. The Master was defeated. Martha had left the TARDIS. Jack had kissed Martha goodbye, given Tish an extra special kiss and a thank you for helping him, and he had even kissed Francine goodbye. He tried to kiss Leo too, but he wasn't having it, neither was Clive. So he headed back to the TARDIS with the Doctor. Jack had decided to have one last trip before he went back to his team at Torchwood. The Doctor was more than happy to have Jack on board. They entered the TARDIS and set to co-ordinates before the TARDIS took off into the Time Vortex. The Doctor walked around flicking levers and pressing buttons.

"Jack?"

"Uh huh?"

"What happened to your neck?" Jack froze. Could he tell him?

"I … erm … the … erm …" he didn't know what to say.

"Spit it out Jack," the Doctor said. Jack stood up. He stripped off his coat, braces, shirt and t-shirt off, showing off his torso to the Doctor. The Doctor was shocked at what he saw. Jack's body was covered in scars from the deep bite marks, gashes and bruises. The Doctor moved forward.

"The Master … took advantage of me … against my will. I couldn't stop him," Jack told the Doctor. The Doctor ran his hand over Jack's chest and neck.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," the Doctor said. Jack pulled his clothes back on.

"It's not your fault," Jack assured him. He cupped the Doctor's face and kissed him lightly. He pulled on his greatcoat when suddenly an ear-splitting noise filled the TARDIS. Jack and the Doctor dived out the way as the debris from the roof at one side of the TARDIS came down on them. They both looked up to see the front of an ocean liner sticking into the side of the TARDIS. They both crawled forward to get a better look.

"What?!?" the Doctor exclaimed. He coughed and spluttered. He picked up one of the buoyancy aids that had fallen off the ship and he turned it over. It read "RMS TITANIC". Jack and the Doctor looked at each other then up at the ship.

"WHAT!?!"

* * *

_**Love? Hate? Your feedback would be greatly appreciated. No flames please!**_


End file.
